


This Isn't Small Potatoes

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: The two sat quietly in the cafe, Akechi with his arms crossed and Akira staring blankly at his cup of coffee...he was conflicted. Maruki had just dropped a huge boom...if they ended this reality Akechi might be… “So have you made a decision yet?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	This Isn't Small Potatoes

The two sat quietly in the cafe, Akechi with his arms crossed and Akira staring blankly at his cup of coffee...he was conflicted. Maruki had just dropped a huge boom...if they ended this reality Akechi might be… “So have you made a decision yet?”

Akira sighed and looked up, “No.”

Akechi shook his head and sighed, “Really? It’s not that hard, you shouldn’t be thinking this long about it.”

Akira took a sip of his coffee, it was tasteless, “Do you really not care that much about your life, Akechi?”

The detective sighed, “I already told you, I’d rather not live under someone’s rule even if it means I lose my life.” He sat up more in the booth, “I’ve already accepted my fate, I don’t understand why it’s so hard for you to accept?”

Akira stared down at his coffee again, “Akechi can you at least think-”

“There is nothing to think through,” Akechi responded rather loudly, “It’s my life on the line, not yours. Why is it such a big deal for you?”

“Cause you’re my friend-”

Akechi rolled his eyes, “Well I don't care about my life, why should you, a ‘friend’ care about it more than I, myself do,” the detective’s voice lowered a bit, “Especially after all that I have done.”

There was silence again, deafening silence, the type of silence that brings on a terrible emotion...dread, feeling dread over knowing you're going to lose someone you...love. Akira shook that thought out of his head, “Please Akechi...can't you see, everything that you did...never happened in this world.”

Akechi slammed his fist on the table making the frizzy-haired boy jump, “Have you forgotten? This world is an illusion! Every crime I have committed still happened, they’re just buried underneath this fake reality!” He then sighed, “You're the one who broke your friends out of this reality, is your brain perhaps still stuck in it?” The boy shook his head again and stood up, grabbing his coat from the booth.

Akira stood up following behind the boy, “You’re leaving?”

Akechi nodded, “Of course, I can’t hear any more of your foolish words if you want to live in this reality that’s fine...but I don’t, I’m ending this with or without you, Akira.”

Akira frantically shook his head, “Akechi please just reconsider for just a moment!” the boy walked closer, “Please just think about your life-”

“Why do you care so much about my life?!” he yelled, turning around to face the other boy.

“Because I love you!” Akira regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he still continued, “I don’t want to see you throw your life away! And I don’t want to lose you!” he ignored the hot tears running down his face, “I just want to be happy with you in this world, please!”

Akechi stared at him, his brain seeming to try and register Akira’s words. The silence killed Akira, it was back to that deafening silence, he got a feeling of regret this time though...regret that he shouldn’t have said the words he had just spoken...he wish he could take the words back out of the air as he stared at Akechi’s blank face, a face he oh so wished to see a smile on.

…

…

“Well, that makes one of us,” and with those six words, the boy left.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr! [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)   
> I really like the 'unrequited love' trope and would love to write more of it! Any suggestions?


End file.
